


Talent Show Tingz

by am_i_living



Category: IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_i_living/pseuds/am_i_living
Summary: Richie sings Still Into You in the talent show and dedicates it to his best friend
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 58





	Talent Show Tingz

**Author's Note:**

> this is my secret santa for tumblr @/polaroidstan i rEALY HOPE they like it 🥺💖

“Shut up! Richie’s next!” Stan shushed Eddie and Bill, who were talking up a storm next to him. Apparently none of the other loser’s noticed the MC say, ‘Up next: Richard Tozier,’ but Stan did, he had been waiting all night for Richie, he was the specific person they’d come to see after all. “He told me he’s singing, but I’m not sure what song. He wouldn’t tell me.” Six of the Seven members of The Losers Club were currently sitting in a line at the Derry Regional High School’s 84th Annual Talent Show, all excitedly awaiting Richie’s performance.

“Knowing him, he’s singing the Baby Yoda remix.” Eddie rolled his eyes while Bill laughed at his joke before Stan shot his arm across both of them.

“Okay, shush! There he is!” Richie looked weirdly timid walking onstage as he was carrying the mic stand in two hands. The dark haired boy’s face wasn’t toward the crowd, so Stan was unable to read his expression. There was high-pitched speaker feedback as Richie set the microphone down on the floor and finally looked out to the crowd and his friends could place his expression.

“Oh my god, what does he have to be scared about? Trashmouth has never had stage fright before,” Bev was leaning toward Ben whispering in his ear but Stan could hear. It was weird, Stan could agree, that Richie seemed so nervous. Usually he loves to be the center of attention, but it was very obvious he was not happy about it right now.

“Um, hi, hey I’m Richie I’m singing a song. I’m gonna go ahead and dedicate it to one of my best friends, Stan-the-Man Uris,” Stan hide his face in his hands, embarrassed, “So yeah, I hope you like it Stanny-Poo.” The entire auditorium broke out in applause and was looking at Stan, at this point Stan was less hiding his face, and more just trying to hide his smile as he leaned over to whisper to Eddie.

“Oh my god, I hate him so much,” Stan began to laugh a little while all his friends laughed around him. Stan probably would’ve started laughing a little louder if the music had just never started, but it did, and Richie started to sing and Stan stopped laughing very quickly. With absolute terror in his eyes Richie’s voice filled the large room.

“Can’t count the years on one hand that we’ve been together. I need to other one to hold you, make you feel, make you feel better.” That’s right, Richard Tozier was standing onstage in front of the entire student body of Derry Regional, singing about how in love he is with his best friend, and his best friend was in a sort of surprised, mortified, amazed state. “It’s not a walk in the park to love each other, but when our fingers interlock, can’t deny, can’t deny you’re with it.”

Suddenly, Stan was thrown into memory after memory, holding hands with Richie, sharing ice creams with Richie, watching birds with Richie. Everything he’s ever done with Richie started flooding Stan’s mind, he was filled to the brim with, Oh my god does he like me back!?  
Richie was looking from the stage right into Stan’s eyes, fear bursting from his own, and a mix of hope too. 

“‘Cause after all this time, I’m still into you.” Richie was the most still Stan had ever seen him and sure, Stan could feel his friends hitting him, he could hear them trying to gain his attention, but all he could think about was Richie. All he could see was Richie, looking him in the eyes and (hopefully) confessing what Stan would never have the courage to. He couldn’t even hear the song anymore, as he was entirely focused on how perfect Richie looked, standing three feet above the crowd, looking at Stan like he was the only person in the room. 

Eventually the big note came up, and Richie hit it perfectly, just like everything else he does, and the moment the song ended and Richie sang out the final, “I’m still into you,” Stan was out of his seat and climbing over his friends to get to the lobby outside of the auditorium. He looked quickly in the mirror on the wall and fixed his hair, he straightened his polo and centered his belt and then he just waited. He made quick glances between the stage door and the mirror and waited for what felt like 30 minutes, but eventually Richie came tumbling out of the stage door and seemed utterly surprised to see Stan waiting there.

“What- Hi, um, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you inside? I mean like, did you like it though?” Richie rubbed his sweaty hands against his pants and walked closer to Stan while he talked. As calm as Stan tried to play it, he looked pretty nervous too.

“Yeah, I liked it...That intro was a little embarrassing, but your voice is great! You haven’t let me hear you sing in forev-” Stan was cut off and before Stan could fully comprehend what was going on, Richie’s lips were on his. The kiss ended as quickly as it had begun, Stan hadn’t even had time to kiss back by the time Richie pulled away.

“I’m sorry, oh my god, why did I do that? I should’ve asked first, did you even get that I was serious? Did you think I was joking? I wasn’t I-” As cute as Stan found it to watch Richie ramble endlessly, now that he knew Richie liked him back he just couldn’t stop himself and cut Richie off the same way Richie had cut him off. This kiss lasted longer, Richie kissed back quickly and Stan’s hands found their way to Richie’s hair while Richie’s found their way to Stan’s waist. Soon Richie’s left hand moved up to Stan’s cheek as they pulled apart. 

“So now what? I don’t know where to go from here,” Stan, much like Richie, seemed uncharacteristically nervous, but his nerves had subsided drastically since he found out Richie was serious.

“We don’t have to go anywhere, we can stay us and just see what happens, right? We don’t have to change,” Richie rested his forehead against Stan’s and looked down at their hands as he interlocked them.

“Okay, I...I really don’t want to lose you, Richie,” Stan would have continued, I don’t wanna lose what we have, but he could hear his friends footsteps and quickly shot away from Richie, although he wasn’t sure why. He was okay with his friends knowing about what was happening between them. The Losers Club has always been supportive, and they always would be. Stan looked to Richie and was surprised to see him smiling a little.

“Oh shut up,” Richie breathed out with exasperation before grabbing Stan’s cheeks in his hand and pulling him in. This kiss was different than the first two, this kiss was comfortable and confident, Stan could feel himself get lost in it, he felt his knees come near buckling, he felt his hands find their way to Richie’s hair, he felt the eyes of their friends burning into his skin. He felt so much. Eventually he heard Beverly cheer, followed by cheering of all their other friends. They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other’s again, smiling and giggling drunkenly. Soon Stan’s light giggled become roaring laughter which slightly frightened all of his friends, but Richie still had a big smile on his face, “What? What’s so funny?”

Stan looked over to their friends and decided his confession was just for Richie, he leaned in and whispered slowly into Richie’s ear, “You’re just so perfect, I never expected this, I never thought someone as beautiful and as funny and, and someone as great as you, could ever want me.” He leaned back and looked Richie in the eyes.

“As flattering as that is, you are the prettiest little thing I’ve ever seen, and I do want you. I want everything you’re willing to give me, I have since like, seventh grade. Five years I’ve wanted you, and now I have you.” Richie whispered but he didn’t lean into Stan’s ear, he looked him in the eyes the whole time, even when Stan started to look down and stare at their feet, he continued to look at Stan’s eyes.

“You do,” Stan finally looked up, “of course you do, you always have, idiot.”

“Then come over my house, right now, and make some nachos with me, stupid.” 

“Maybe I will, dummy.”

“Then do it, doofus!”

“Lead the way, dweeb!” Stan interlocked his left hand with Richie’s, and Richie began to walk toward the main exit from the school, dragging Stan with him, their hands swinging dramatically.

“God I hate them,” Eddie fake gagged and walked back into the auditorium, Mike followed him and Eddie turned his head to face him, holding the door open, “Do you think he even knows he won first place?”

“I think he got the prize he wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> i take constructive criticism but i also take borderline bullying so whatever works for u


End file.
